Return to Earth (Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Level Information *Event: Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga *Difficulty: Normal/Z-Hard *Stamina: 8/15 *Rank EXP: 1,800/10,560 *Zeni: 2,700/9,700 *Previous: Ambition Achieved!? *Next: Nightmarish Battle Enemies *Baby Vegeta AGL Dialogue Intro *Almost one year had elapsed since Team Goku ventured into space to pursue the Black Star Balls and deliver Earth from their dark curse. *Pan: Whoo! *Trunks (GT): We finally did it, Goku! We got them all! *Goku (GT): Home sweet Earth, here we come! *Goku (GT): First thing I'm gonna do when I get back is get Chi-Chi to cook up a storm! *With all seven Balls in their possession Goku and friends began the trek home. *Upon returning, Goku wasted no time in returning the Balls to Kami's lookout, from whence they came. *Goku (GT): And with that, I declare Earth officially saved! *Pan: Wait a minute! *Pan: If we return these Balls now, then you won't be able to return to how you were! *Pan: These are the Balls that turned you pint-sized, right? That means that they are the *Pan: only way to undo all that! You won't be turned back! Are you okay with that? *Goku (GT): Well, to tell the truth, Pan-- I am. *Goku (GT): The Earth's more important than little old me. *Pan: Oh, Grandpa... *Pan: You know Grandma will refuse to cook for you for, well, forever. *Trunks (GT): I think the two of us will be getting on home to Capsule Corp. *Goku (GT): Gotcha. Say hi to Bulma and Vegeta for me, would you? *Trunks (GT): Sure thing! My regards to Chi-Chi and the rest. Before Boss *Giru: Giru giru! Danger! Danger! Danger! *Trunks (GT): What's wrong, Giru? What's the panic about? *Trunks (GT): Oh, I get it. You've never met my dad before, have you? *Baby Vegeta: You're late. *Trunks (GT): Dad! Yeah, sorry... It all took a bit longer than expected. *Trunks (GT): But the Dragon Balls... *Baby Vegeta: You sealed them away safely in the Heavenly Realm, right? *Trunks (GT): Er, yes... That's right. *Trunks (GT): How on earth did you know, dad? *Baby Vegeta: Never mind that now. *Baby Vegeta: Anyway! It's good to see you again... Little Saiyan! *Trunks (GT): W-wait!!... Y-you're not my dad! *Baby Vegeta: Wah hah hah! No, indeed... Outro *Trunks (GT): Is that you, Baby?! I thought you were dead... *Trunks (GT): Get out of my dad's body! *Baby Vegeta: Heh heh heh... You won't be so sparky after this... *Trunks (GT): Huh?! *Baby Vegeta: I laid eggs inside that body of yours... *Baby Vegeta: When those eggs hatch and the cells reach your brain, I will be able to control every move you make! *Trunks (GT): E... Eggs?! *Trunks (GT): Ugh! Argh! M-my body... *Baby Vegeta: Come on now, Trunks. Don't be sad. Today marks the beginning *Baby Vegeta: of a new life for you... As my slave! *Infected Trunks: Your wish is my command, Sir Baby. *Baby Vegeta: I'm going to lay eggs all over Earth... Then across the universe, and control it! Forever! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Mobile Levels Category:Levels (Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle)